Dia Del Los Muertos
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: With new information, the gang fears for Arron's life.
1. She Does That

Three months after the events of the warehouse, Kate is chased down the Valley of Gods in Utah. She has strange pen markings all over her fur and arms.

She is being chased by the FBI. She is cornered between two SUVs and a cliff-face. Dr. Jekyll advises her to surrender.

"Don't you remember, doctor. At the warehouse. What you saw." 

He responds by shooting her down.

Claudette, also covered in markings, explores an unfinished skyscraper in New York City filled with the mysterious aliens.

"I see you…" She said as she made a pen mark on her fur. FBI agents corner her at the edge of the building.

"Just surrender, Claudette."

"What fun is that?" She smiles sadly before falling off the side of the building.

Finally, Hutch and Humphrey are at the Glen Canyon Dam, Arizona. The FBI had them cornered. Dr. Jekyll had personally shot them.

In Area 51, they have Aaron held up in a strait jacket and sitting on a chair. He was looking at what the people were doing around him.

They seemed to be putting block after block of this weird alloy. Dr. Jekyll enters the completed cell with body bags containing Aaron's friends.

"You know this cage won't stop me or my friends."

Dr. Jekyll seals off the door with him inside.

"This cell's material will keep anything from escaping." He explains.

"Is it good, are we sealed in?" Aaron asked.

Once confirmed, Aaron frees himself rather easily while Kate, Humphrey and Hutch emerge from the body bags.

"One problem, we can't escape." Kate said.

"Yes we are locked in…" He shook his fur and a vortex manipulator fell out. Aaron gave them a smirk.

"What about Claudette? She dove off a rooftop."

"She does that." Aaron put his manipulator and pushed a few buttons. "Three, two, one…"

A flash of light was seen as Claudette appeared in front of them.

Aaron starts to implant a nanorecorder in each of his companions' palms, explaining they are to activate it and leave themselves a message each time they have an encounter.

"When it flashes red, they'll know they've seen one of the creatures." Aaron explained.

Dr. Jekyll looks back for a moment and then casually fixes Aaron's hair.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Look at your hand." He explained. Jekyll is horrified to find his nanorecorder is flashing. He presses his palm.

_"How the hell did it get here?"_

"_Don't panic." Aaron said. "Turn around and fix my hair when I say so."_

Dr. Jekyll turned to see the alien that Kate saw.

"I extrapolated the image from Kate's manipulator and projected it as a hologram."

Turing off the image, Aaron orders the gang to tell him what the alien looked like. However, no one can describe it.

"You see this is how these aliens work. They plant ideas in people's head while you're looking at the creature."

"But why are they here?" Humphrey asked.

"I wish I knew the answer." Aaron said.


	2. Welcome to America

"Where should we go to find answers?" Hutch asked.

"Let's try a national park." Aaron said. "Maybe we can find if any cubs have gone missing."

They set their manipulators and went off to the nearest park. Humphrey and Hutch go in one direction as do Dr. Jekyll. Aaron left to see what was going on in NASA.

This leaves Kate by herself. The park they were in was abandoned. Moss and leaves growing everywhere.

Kate's nanorecorder flashes red; she has left a message warning herself to leave and there are tally marks all over her arms and face.

Eventually, she departs, forgetting, but one of the aliens wakes as the door slams behind her. She screams.

Dr. Jekyll goes into the administration's office. He looks around to find nothing but a desk with papers. He turns around to seen an alien.

He activates his nanorecorder.

"Are you armed?" He hears Kate screaming for help.

"_We've ruled for many years. We have no need of weapons." _

Dr. Jekyll shoots the alien thrice, sarcastically saying, "Well, welcome to America."

In the meantime, Aaron has been caught by NASA security, and is being questioned.

"Please I'm on a mission with the president."

"Yeah, sure you are." As they laugh at the idea, President Nixon arrives with Claudette and Hutch and orders Aaron's release.

"This wolf is on a secret mission with me. Give him a little space." Nixon said.

"Sir in all due respect, he tried to break in."

He looked at Aaron. "Is this true?"

Aaron mouthed sorry.

They rendezvous at the park, where Jekyll is trying to break into the cage. Kate can be heard inside, crying for help.

Aaron points his manipulator at the door to open, but they are horrified to find Kate missing.

"Where's Kate?" Humphrey asks. All that's left of her is her nanorecorder on the floor, broadcasting her words, and the abandoned robot suit.

On learning Jekyll has shot one of the aliens, Aaron rushes to the office to confront the creature.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked.

It doesn't speak. The group brings the wounded alien to Aaron's prison at Area 51.


	3. Should Kill Us All On Sight

When the guards refuse to bring a military doctor on Jekyll's orders, President Nixon emerges from the prison and calms the soldiers with a speech.

When the military doctor comes and Nixon departs, he treats the alien's wounds before trying to inform the others of it.

"_Foolish earthling."_ The Silence says. _"Treat my wounds even though I am a big threat to your Earth."_

"Then what should I have done?" He asked.

It replies. _"The humans should kill us all on sight."_

Jekyll smiles smugly.

"Too bad because I just recorded this on Kate's manipulator, whatever a manipulator is."

In the Florida warehouse, Aaron and Claudette dissect the robot suit.

"Look at this. This suit has everything in it. It's a perfect life support machine. Maybe this is how the cub survived."

"Then that means that the cub was strong enough to break out it."

Meanwhile Humphrey was there mourning over his lost Kate. He's keeping her nanorecorder with him at all times.

In one instance, Kate tells the listener that her life was so boring before he "dropped out of the sky" and that he needs to get his "stupid face" where she can see it.

He thinks she's referring to Aaron.

Kate wakes to find herself tied to a standing framework, surrounded by the aliens, in their console room. She woke up and saw the aliens around her.

"Where am I?"

"_You have been here for many days."_

"That's impossible." Kate said shivering.

They order her to sleep repeatedly, but she fights it off. She and the aliens hear a zap and saw a flash of light

It was Aaron with Humphrey, Hutch, and Claudette.


	4. One Giant Leap For Wolf-Kind

"Very Aickman Road. Saw one of these before; abandoned, wonder how that happened. Well, guess I'm about to find out." Aaron said laughing.

He sets a television on the console.

"Hello Kate. We're watching T.V." Aaron said.

"Now I'm not the violent type, it's not my style. But Claudette will not hesitate to shoot the first three plus the two in the back."

"First eight easily." Claudette said.

"Really?"

"Anything for you." She said flirting manner.

"Oh, you bad girl." Aaron says back.

"Um, why are we flirting?" Kate said. "Wolf in need here." Humphrey went up to her and started to untie her.

"Does he have a plan?" She asks Humphrey.

"I really hope."

"First off, why the cub. Why do you need it?" They do not answer. He gets the television set working for the live broadcast of the moon landing.

"A bit of history, because you helped. Now the people watching, half a billion. And that's nothing. They can expand everywhere throughout centuries. But that's not the best part."

Aaron held up his manipulator.

"Are we ready?" He spoke over his manipulator.

"Ready." Jekyll said. He pressed a button and this sends a signal to the command module to hack the broadcast signal just as Neil Armstrong's foot touches the lunar surface.

"This is when the Silence will fall." Aaron said.

"_That's one small step for man…"_ The image is replaced with the video Jekyll took before.

"_You should kill us all on sight."_ The alien said. It then went back to the moon landing.

"…_One giant leap for mankind."_

"And one whacking kick up their backside for the silence. You have just ordered your own execution and the whole planet just heard you. You better start running."

The aliens enraged by this start to attack. Humphrey finally frees Kate.

"Let's get me and your stupid face out here." She said to Humphrey.

Humphrey's eyes widened. Claudette starts to kill every alien in the room with the help of Aaron.

They went back to the oval office once the last alien was dead.


	5. Time Head Baby

The group was on their way back to Jasper. This gave Aaron enough time to talk Kate about her pregnancy.

"Why did you say you were pregnant?"

"I don't know. I got scared. And maybe time traveling with you, my baby will get like a time head or three eyes."

"A time head?" Aaron asked as he chuckled in mirth.

"I don't know. It could happen."

Unbeknownst to her, Humphrey is listening to their conversation via her nanorecorder, which is still broadcasting.

"Hey, stupid!" The nanorecorder says. Humphrey stopped for a second.

"Yes?" Kate and Aaron looked at him.

"Don't worry. I'm not pregnant."

Aaron, however, is less certain. He has the manipulator to scan Kate for pregnancy.

The readings flicker back and forth between a positive and negative reading.

Before they leave, the president and Dr. Jekyll thank and honor them for saving their home.

The group then left in a big flash.

"That is the bravest wolf I have ever seen." The president says.

"Not going to find another like him." Dr. Jekyll said.

The gang came back to Jasper with happy intentions. Aaron's manipulator beeped.

He looked down and saw the pregnancy scan results. He smiled. He then looked at Kate.

"Kate, breathe…" Aaron said to her. "And for you Humphrey, get some sleep…"

"Breathe?" Kate asked.

"Yep." Aaron said simply. Claudette looked at Aaron in suspicion.

"What?" Aaron asked. Claudette smiled at him and said nothing.

"Let's just hope for the best tomorrow and hope those aliens are dead." Humphrey said.

"Hey Aaron…" Claudette started.

"Yeah?"

"I know about Kate's… you know what…"

Aaron smiled. "Of course you do. You're from the future. You probably know who it's going to be."

Claudette smiled and chuckled.

"You have no idea." Claudette said.


End file.
